fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miracle Colour Pretty Cure!
|katakana = ミラクルカラープリキュア！|romaji = |director = Chinatsu Kiseki|episodes = 45|op = Sparkle! Shining! |ed = Colourful Sparkling Dancing (1 - 21)|theme = Miracles Colours|pre = Starlight Imagination Pretty Cure}} '|ミラクルカラープリキュア！}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki, focusing around the themes of miracles and colours. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Akari is a sleepy, lazy and gluttonous girl. As a result, Akari is not so intellectual nor athletic - often achieving very low grades for many of her lessons except for art, where she has a strong talent for the subject and usually gets mediocre to high grades; being pretty popular as a consequence for her art work - receiving many paid requests for her to draw yet only draws them when she can be bothered. Akari also seems to be a bit playful at times and tends to tease her teammates, mainly Lucia. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lavender who controls the power of flowers and represents happiness. Her theme colour is blue. / - A half Japanese-half Italian girl with a talent for cooking, Lucia is a stubborn and blunt girl often seen to be a tsundere. Usually baking and making sweets, she rarely makes dishes that are stereotypical of Italian cuisine such as pizza and pasta yet makes popular desserts like tiramisu and cannoli. After becoming a Pretty Cure, Lucia often wonders why Akari is the leader of the team and often insists on being the leader of the team yet never wins the argument. She is also teased on by Akari due to her tsundere like attitude. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Luminosa who controls the power of light and represents hope. Her theme colour is yellow. / - Shy and quiet, Umiko is the clumsy and always tearful member of her, Akari and Lucia's class. Always scared of messing up in conversations or in general, she usually keeps to herself and never talks unless called upon by the teacher or approached by other members of her class. Additionally, Umiko tends to freak out when someone accidentally pushes past her or put their hands on her shoulders if they want her attention and her face usually goes red in fear if this ever happens. As a result, people usually approach carefully so they don't scare her. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Torrent who controls the power of water and represents courage. Her theme colour is green. / / - A popular idol whose stage name is "Stella Brilliante", Hoshimi is an energetic and lively girl who loves to sing and dance - leading her to be very popular both off and on stage. Despite this, she has low self confidence and tends to secretly doubt her talents as an idol. TBA... La Couleur - The waitress of the 5 Jewel Princesses, Niji is a happy go lucky and joyful girl with a bouncy nature who is tasked to find the Pretty Cures when La Couleur is threatened by Platitude. - The 5 princesses of La Couleur. Each princess in named after a gemstone and have their powers tied to the respective cure they share their theme colours with. The princesses are: * - The second oldest of the five princesses who controls the power of flowers and is the princess of happiness. Her powers are connected with Cure Lavender's. Her theme colour is blue. * - The third oldest of the princesses who controls the power of light and is the princess of hope. Her powers are connected with Cure Luminosa's. Her theme colour is yellow. * - The second youngest of the 5 who controls the power of water and is the princess of courage. Her powers connected with Cure Torrent's. Her theme colour is green. * - The oldest of the five princesses who controls the power of stars and is the princess of dreams. Her powers are connected with Cure Armonizer's. Her theme colour is pink. * - The youngest of the five who controls the power of fire and is the princess of promise. Her powers are not connected with a Cure. Her theme colour is red. Platitude Supporting Items Locations Media and Merchandise Trivia * This is the first series where the one to find the Cures isn't an animal like creature but instead a human like girl. Gallery